The present invention relates to motion picture cameras in general, and more particularly to improvements in motion picture cameras which can accept different types of containers or magazines for motion picture film. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in cameras which embody a sound recording mechanism and can accept relatively small containers for regular motion picture film (e.g., containers known as Super 8 cassettes) or relatively large containers for motion picture film having a sound track (e.g., Super 8 sound film cassettes).
The sound recording mechanism of a motion picture camera normally comprises a roller or an analogous rotary element which must engage motion picture sound film in a container for such film not later than when the user actuates the camera release. As a rule, the roller of the sound recording mechanism is caused to engage the film in response to actuation of the camera release whereby the roller engages the film opposite a second rotary element and/or opposite the recording head of the sound recording mechanism. A drawback of such motion picture cameras in that the actuation of camera release necessitates the exertion of a relatively large force which cannot be applied by remote control, such as when the release is to be actuated by a flexible shaft or cable and/or by wireless remote control actuating means. Furthermore, in such conventional cameras, the roller is moved toward the other rotary element and/or head of the sound recording mechanism irrespective of whether the chamber contains a container for regular film or a container for film having a sound track, i.e., the roller is caused to move to an extended position in response to each and every actuation of the camera release. This causes unnecessary wear upon the means for moving the roller.